


I'm Fraying But You're Falling Apart

by clippymagnet (LilDoodleCat)



Series: abyss gets even more angst [6]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Blood, Gen, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDoodleCat/pseuds/clippymagnet
Summary: Guy would say he was pretty good at taking care of Luke. That is, he used to be. Now he's really not sure what to do.
Relationships: Guy Cecil & Luke fon Fabre, Guy Cecil/Luke fon Fabre
Series: abyss gets even more angst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988653
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I'm Fraying But You're Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalpika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalpika/gifts).



> some Guy pov on a suicidal Luke,,
> 
> They're boyfs bc I love me some guyluke

Guy would say he was pretty good at taking care of Luke. That is, he used to be. Now he's really not sure what to do. Not when he'd walked in on Luke with blood streaming down his arms and a discarded knife on the edge of the bath.

His worry and concern prodded at him at all hours after that. When he'd been patching up his boyfriend as the redhead stared at nothing. Every time Luke leaned just a little too far over the railing of a boat or balanced on his toes at the edge of the docks. Late at night, eating away at him as Luke sobbed into his chest about how he didn't want to be alive anymore because he didn't deserve it.

Guy murmured sweet nothings to the boy all night, holding him right and trying his damn best to reassure him that he loved him, that he deserved to live, that Guy wanted him to live.

And Luke would shudder in hitched breaths and maybe sometimes he'd agree, say he loved Guy too, or he'd just cry himself to sleep.

Battles come and Guy can only hope and pray that Luke won't let his sword clatter on the stone, and if it does, that he'll be nearby to protect him.

Even now, on one of Luke's better days, he can't help but strain at the edges. Luke needs him, and all he wants is to make all the things hurting the one he loves go away.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think about how hard it might be for an outsider to the pain of a loved one ig  
> Anyway Luke suffers but so does Guy
> 
> [tumblr](https://lildoodlecat.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/LilDoodleCat/)


End file.
